The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Within the home storage industry for kitchens, or other rooms, storage products typically use similar mounting methods, including for example freestanding on a counter top, mounting to a wall (including, for example, a backsplash) or under cabinets using fasteners or adhesive, or suspended from ceilings. These methods either take use additional counter space or require permanent modifications or marring of mounting surfaces. Additionally, few existing products offer the ability to interchange attachments depending on the items that need to be stored.
In certain instances, it can be desirable to provide for under-cabinet storage that does not permanently attach to a cabinet or counter. For example, if the user is renting the property in which the storage is desired, it may not be permissible to attach devices to the cabinets or counters in a manner that damages the cabinet or counter surface. While damage to cabinets, walls, or countertops is especially important to those who rent their homes or spaces, this could also be seen as a significant advantage for homeowners interested in adding storage and freeing counter space to their own homes. For example, a homeowner may wish to temporarily provide for under-cabinet storage, or have the flexibility to move the storage device from one location to another location under the cabinets.
Exemplary embodiments as disclosed herein provide for methods and devices for under-cabinet storage that address these and other shortcomings of existing devices and methods.